


Concealment

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Thace is alive in this, because I want him to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Keith just wants to know who his mom is.Kolivan won't tell him.





	Concealment

**Author's Note:**

> Essentially, Kolivan knows that Krolia is Keith's mom, but doesn't want to tell him because he knows Keith will be like 'cool, I'm out' to go find her. So he lies, even though he hates to, because he's got a soft spot for the kid.
> 
> Ft. off screen Thace who keeps dropping hints so Keith can figure it out.

Kolivan sighs at the readings that glow out from the projection in front of him. He runs another set of calculations, but achieves the same results. A grimace passes his face and he readies yet another scenario when the door slides open and Keith walks in. Kolivan takes a slow breath. He has missions to plan, assignments to give out, but the look on Keith’s face makes him think twice about dismissing him.

He remembers that same despondency on a similar face, not too long ago. He swipes the projection away and beckons Keith over. Keith comes to stand in front of him. He shifts under Kolvian’s gaze and then forces himself to stand still, remembering his training and the fact that he’s in front of his commanding officer. Kolivan feels a spark of fondness and waits for Keith to find his words. 

“I was talking to Thace,” Keith says after a long moment. 

“Always a dangerous pass-time.” 

Keith snorts and the corners of Kolivan’s mouth tick upward. He motions for Keith to continue. 

“Well, I was talking to Thace, and I was asking him about our blades.” He stops and bites the inside of his cheek. “He said that our blades are unique to the...life forces? Yeah, the life forces of the people who own them.”

His voice tilts upward at the end of the statement, making it more of a question. Kolivan curses Thace in his head. He can guess where the conversation is headed.

“And I was thinking that since the blade is my mom’s -”

“No.” 

Keith looks up at him. His expression shutters. Kolivan feels his heart twist. 

He clears his throat. 

"_You_ are the wielder of the blade. It’s signature is not unique to her anymore. It is yours Keith.”

He makes his tone soft, but it does nothing to help the hopes that he has just crushed.

“So...there’s no way to figure out who she is?” Keith ventures.

“No.” 

Not using the blade, at least. That much is true, but anyone who knows Krolia knows that Keith is her son. His eyes, his expressions, the way he moves. It’s all his mother. The answers he seeks are written into his very being, he just needs a little help finding them. Help Kolivan will not give. It’s too dangerous, too risky to let Keith know. The reckless determination that drives him would get him and Krolia killed and Kolivan will do anything in his power to make sure that doesn’t happen. Keith has come under his command. He will make sure that he stays safe as one can in the middle of a war. 

He owes Krolia that much.

Keith blows out a breath and tries to force a smile. He doesn’t quite manage, only murmuring a quiet ‘thank you’ before leaving the room.

Kolivan watches after him until the doors slide shut. 


End file.
